


Spinning Tyres

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this AU idea on Tumblr: “i’m a cab driver and you’re late to a business meeting and you are literally the most demanding pretentious piece of shit i’ve ever had the displeasure of driving but i also kind of want to fuck you in that suit” au</p><p>Olivia is undercover as a cab driver, because I couldn't for the life of me figure out a way to make either of them cabbies, and it's set before they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning Tyres

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had to edit this because I was informed that Cabot was there before Fin, which I had forgotten, so any mentions of Fin have been changed to Jeffries. If anything seems OOC with her, I'm sorry. She's just mentioned, so shouldn't be too much of an issue, but here's your warning.

    Detective Olivia Benson did not like cabs. Which is absurd, one might say, for someone living in New York itself, but nevertheless, she despised them. Being a passenger was bad enough, but now she was stuck undercover, driving one, in an attempt to unravel a particularly nasty prostitution ring. Apparently, cabs were the new dark alleyway or shady bar. Figured.

    Of course, she wasn't the only one. Elliot was off in another area, a few blocks away, last she knew. Munch and Jeffries were interviewing the last few suspects, and they were closing in fast. They were getting a new ADA, something more permanent than the last couple who'd stood in for them. They had yet to meet her, but she was supposed to be introduced to them later this week.

    Olivia's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the rear door of the cab opening and a tall blonde woman wearing a suit and a sour expression. "I'm sorry, I'm on my lunch bre-"

    "Yeah, save it, I've got a meeting and I'm going to be late, and it's a _little_  urgent, so your sandwich can wait, yes?"

    Olivia bristled and set her coffee and the remainder of her sandwich on the seat beside her, turning the key in the ignition. "Sure thing, _ma'am_ ," she grunted, indicating and pulling out of the parking space. She glanced in the rear-view mirror. The woman was scowling, glaring out the window. She made eye contact with Olivia.

    "I think you might want to keep your eyes on the road, don't you? Take a left."

    Olivia indicated, and pulled the car left a little harder than necessary. A discontented sniff from the woman in the back lifted her mood a little. God, what a pretentious bitch. Who did she think she was? If only people could be arrested for arrogance. Yeah. She glanced up again. _Look at her, in that suit and skirt with her briefcase. I bet she thinks she's above us all. God, I can't stand people like that._  The first thing she was going to do when she got back to the precinct was insist that Cragen _never_  make her do this again. Not as a cabbie. She'd rather do the entire precinct's paperwork for a month.

    "Right. I'm in that building over there. Here's your fare, keep the change." The woman threw a twenty dollar note at Olivia, who barely managed to catch it before it was swept away by the wind from the now opening door. The woman slammed the door and rushed off to the building; Olivia glared at her. "Thanks a lot, ass," she muttered, pressing on the accelerator and driving off. _Speaking of asses..._ She pretended she hadn't noticed how the formal outfit had worked on the woman. Yes, it was a little shallow, but so what? She hadn't gotten any recently, sue her for being a little frustrated. It wasn't like she couldn't appreciate people, even if they did happen to be fucking obnoxious.  
And oh, how obnoxious she had been. How she would have liked to have stopped the car and run out after her, tell her how much of a _bitch_  she was being. Maybe give her a scare, pull her down to the station, cuff her. But on what grounds...? Olivia decided it didn't matter. In her fantasy world, she'd have told the woman exactly where to shove her attitude.

    Reluctantly, Olivia pulled herself from her thoughts, and got back to driving the cab. Hopefully this bullshit undercover mess would be over, _soon_.

***

    "Detectives!" Captain Cragen's voice interrupted the discussion between Olivia, Elliot, Jeffries, and Munch about their newest case, having finally cracked the prostitution ring and arrested the main guys the previous afternoon. His attention was directed towards Olivia and Elliot, and they left Munch and Jeffries to their own devices as he crooked a finger, signalling for them to enter his office. As they approached, Olivia noticed a figure standing, just out of sight. _A woman, blonde, tall-ish_ , she noted.

    "Detectives Benson and Stabler, this is our new ADA, Alex Cabot. Ms Cabot, this is Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler." Alex turned around, a polite, measured smile on her face as she extended a hand, and revealed herself to be the woman who had given Olivia so much grief in the cab three days ago. It was all Olivia could do to not tell her _exactly_ what she thought of her. She barely forced a smile on her face as she accepted the hand. 

    "Pleased to meet you." _I'm sure_ , she added mentally, as Alex inclined her head in greeting, but gave no indication that she even recognised her. Don glanced between them and Elliot shifted. Neither of them said anything. After she and Elliot shook hands, Don explained to their new ADA exactly what SVU was about, and she asked Elliot and Olivia a few brief questions, before Don dismissed them.

    "Right, well, now that's done, Detectives, you can get back to work, and Cabot, I need to talk to you."

    As the two left, the door closing behind them, Elliot turned to Olivia and squinted at her. "Do you know her?" he asked. Olivia tilted her head back, lowering her eyebrows.

    "What gave you that idea?"

    Elliot gave her his best _are-you-serious_  look as she tried to keep her poker face on. "Well, there was something between you guys. I saw it. The Captain saw it. Liv... did you two...?" The question, left unfinished, hung in the air between them as Olivia tried to decipher exactly _what_ her partner thought he was implying. She didn't think Alex would be seen dead at a bar, and when was the last time Olivia had gone out with someone? Even she didn't know that.

    "Elliot, I did _not_ pick her up at a bar," she insisted, her voice low. "You know when we were working in the cabs?" He nodded. "Well, I was on my lunch, and she got in, and I won't say much but she was pushy, and insistent, and _rude_."

    "Wait, you... oh my god. Oh that's hilarious." Elliot was holding back laughter. "She pissed you off. Right. Okay. See, I thought that either you knew and hated each other, or you'd fucked. Oh man," he laughed, shaking his head, "that is funny." He wandered off to his desk, leaving Olivia to stare after him in disbelief. So much for moral support.

***

    "Detective Benson, can I talk to you for a second?" Alexandra Cabot was standing in front of Olivia's desk, having, apparently, appeared from nowhere. It had been just over a week since the awkward introduction-of-sorts in Don's office, and neither of the two had spoken much.

    Olivia nodded. "Sure, what is it?" She leaned back, hands gripping the edge of the desk as she pushed herself out and looked up at Alex, who shook her head.

    "Not here, Detective. My office."

    Olivia considered her for a moment; they didn't break eye contact until Olivia sighed and got up. "Lead on."

***

    They walked to the office in a tense, albeit not unwanted, silence. As soon as they entered, Alex shut the door behind Olivia, and cut straight to the chase, taking her place at the desk and offering the remaining seat to Olivia (who stood anyway). "This isn't about the case, Detective. I need to talk to you about something. More specifically, I need to ask you something, and what I need to ask you is this - _what the hell is your problem_?"

    "What is my problem?" Olivia scoffed. "My problem is you, and your attitude."

    "What, you don't like that I get things done? That I don't tiptoe around people? Because last time I checked, Detective, that's how I'm supposed to do my job."

    "You know damn well what I'm talking about and what I don't like," Olivia hissed.

    "No, no I don't. Why don't you enlighten me? You seem to be absolutely _bursting_  to tell me."

    "Alright. You remember last week, Tuesday was it? You had a business meeting?"

    "How did you-"

    " _Shut up_." Olivia was positively fuming now, all her frustrations leaving her in a flurry of angered words. Alex looked taken aback, her eyebrows raised as high as her eyes were wide. Olivia took note of this with no small measure of pride at ruining at least some of the carefully-composed attorney's nonchalance. "I was undercover, I drove the cab, I was the one who took you to your meeting. Yeah, remember now, don't you? What is wrong with you? Do you think that just because you're working some important law job, you can trample all over the people on the bottom?"

    "Look, I'm sorry, I was stressed, I was late, and I don-"

    " _Save it_ , Alex." Olivia was inches away from Alex's face and she could feel her breath. "It's _pathetic_ ," she whispered, not once breaking eye contact.

    "What are you going to do about it,  _D_ _etective_?" Alex muttered, a smirk in her voice and a spark in her eyes. Olivia growled and grabbed her hair, and the gasp that came out of Alex could not be mistaken for anything _other_  than arousal, even without the rapid dilation of her pupils that followed.

    "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Olivia was incredulous. "I can't believe it. Do you get off on this sort of thing?"

    Alex didn't answer. "What are you going to do about it?" she repeated, barely keeping her composure, breathless and staring at her. Olivia surged forwards, a growl rising from her chest, paused, millimetres from touching her.

    "You're fucking insufferable." She stood up and made her way to the door, reached for the handle, when she was spun round and pushed against the wall.

    "You think you're getting off that easily?" Alex had her pinned, an arm on either side. Olivia briefly considered shoving her away and leaving, but who was she kidding? She'd be lying if she said she was opposed to this.

    "Careful with your wording there, Alex, don't want to give me the wrong idea, do you?" She licked her lips and grabbed the attorney's thighs, pulling their hips together. "Just imagine the scandal."

    "I intend to give you lots of wrong ideas, Detective," Alex replied, shoving a thigh between Olivia's legs. Olivia moaned and ground down onto her leg, pulled her closer. Alex leaned in and they kissed, all tongue and teeth and haste and  _wet wet wet_ , and then they were attacking each other's clothes, Alex opening Olivia's trouser button and zip as Olivia shoved a hand up inside her shirt, pulling it from her suit, and then there was more tongue and more teeth and then it was gone, and- " _Fuck_ , you're wet," Alex gasped as her hand slipped between Olivia's legs, the trousers opened and shoved down roughly to her knees. "Do you want this?" she asked. "Does this mean you want me to  _fuck_ you?"

    "Yes," Olivia gasped. "Yes, fuck, please, I need you."

    Alex obliged, stroked and teased for a moment before dipping two fingers inside and watching, waiting as Olivia's face crumpled into a look of pure, desperate need, animalistic lust taking her over. "You like that? That what you want?"

    "Fuck, baby, fuck, yeah, so good... So good," Olivia panted, grinding onto her fingers. Alex said nothing, but leaned forwards, face hovering not even inches away from where her fingers were working, thrusting into the wet heat. She tilted her head up and glanced at Olivia's face before closing the distance and pushing her tongue inside of her, working alongside her fingers, drawing a broken whine out of her, the noises alone bringing Alex closer and closer to the edge. She pulled her tongue back slightly, just out of her, and pressed on her clit, crooking her fingers and feeling the beginning of the muscle spasms that would signal her orgasm around them. "Fuck, Alex, I'm almost there..."

    Alex drew back, stilling her fingers momentarily (and getting a broken sob for it), and straightened up, her face level to Olivia's again. She took her hand and placed it on the front of her trousers. Immediately, Olivia got the message, and reached into them, pushing two of her fingers inside Alex's heat and she kissed her, tasting herself in her mouth as they worked with each other, falling off the precipice together, their orgasms hitting them full force and leaving them slumped against one another on the floor.

    "Fuck, that was..."

    "Yeah."

***

    They sat like that for a while, until their legs stopped shaking long enough for them to move. They stood, unsure where to go from here. Olivia glanced at the door.

    "We should do this again sometime," she suggested, looking hopefully at Alex. Alex shook her head.

    "No, we shouldn't. This is a bad idea. We shouldn't do it again."

    "Oh. Okay. I'll just... I'll see you around then..." Wearing a frown, she turned to the door and grasped the handle.

    "Olivia! Where do you think you're going?"

    Olivia paused midway through opening the door. "I- I just-"

    "You didn't let me finish. I said we _shouldn't_ do it again. I never said we _won't_." Her grin was sly, wolfish, and Olivia wanted nothing more than to grab her face again and kiss it right back to that expression of heated bliss.

    "Sounds good," Olivia nodded, a smile on her face, a promise written between them of things yet to come.

    She couldn't wait.


End file.
